UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure/Game
(The Story Starts in Mario's Home) Mario: I got mail! Hmm...I won a trip to Koopa Island? That's great! Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Wow, you won a trip, too? I didn't. (Mario gets on a plane.) Mario: Hey Pinkachu and Red Yoshi wanna come? This letter says I can invite two friends. Waffle: Why not three? I'm' so big, fat, slammy, yammy, yummy and t-t-t-tasty, y'know. Mario: Err...maybe you shouldn't come... (A dark figure looks down the hall) Bob The Builders Evil Apprentice: keh keh keh... (Bob The Builders Evil Apprentice pulls out a cell phone and starts talking into it) Mario: Haven't we met before? What is he talking about? Am I talknig a lone? (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi steps into the plane) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Hey Mario! You coming? Mario: Uh, OK I guess. (Mario steps into the plane) (Mario and green Pinkachu on red Yoshi satten on their places) (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi sence a "thing") Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: I see a dice-sort thingy. Oh, it's Tumble! Hello Tumble! Mario: Either I need glasses, or he is just seeing things... (Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice gets into his seat) Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice: hee hee hee... Mario: Stop laughing idiot. Plus Green Pinkachu that wasn't Tumble that was Bob's Apprentice. Shall we kill him? Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice: Never! (Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice jumps out of the airplane and pulls out a parachute) Mario: That's my backpack. Oh well there he goes. Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice: @#$%@! (Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice hits the hard rock at the bottom, but miraculously survives) Mario: Well at least that is one bad guy down. Hey is our plane falling? AAAAHHH! Bob The Builders Evil Apprentace: Lol there all n00bs. (OMG LIEK CRASH!!!) Mario: I think (NOTICE THE THINK) we crashed. Whoever is dead don't say anything. (Everything is silent.) Mario: There go my fans. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Not now! Think! Where are we! (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi sence a notice board) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Uh-oh, this is NOT Koopa Island, this is... Mario: My house? Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice: I'm gunna loot Mario's house. (Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice loots mario's house) Waffle: Well, did you find anything? Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Whaa! There appears a black hole! Mario: I have no idea how it appeared there, but I know it's telling me to go in. (Mario jumps in) Bob The Builder's Evil Apprentice: I found- HEY A BLACK HOLE KOOL I WANNA GO BYE WAFFLE! (BTBEA jumps in) Waffle: There could be jam in there... and I could use some. (The waffle roffles in) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Well, there isn't another way... I MUST IN THE HOLE... (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi jumps in) (Mario, Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi, Bob's Evil Apprentice and the waffle are in a strange world) (The black hole disappeares) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Oh no! We can't out! What a strange world! AND WHO IS THAT AFTER YOU, MARIO??? Waffle: More like what. I think that's a pile of melt chocolate. Let's taste! (The waffle tastes) Waffle: Meh, too much milk. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Not after YOU, Waffle! After you was a choco-river! I saw after MARIO a DARK thing, NOT BROWN! Waffle: Chocolate can be dark. Very dark. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: I know, but that is after YOU! That dark thing after Mario is not BROWN, but BLUE! (And then, suddenly, Waluigi enters . . .) Waluigi: Hey, what are you doing in my bathroom? Waffle: Standing. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: WALUIGI!! THIS IS NOT A BATHROOM! THERE IS NOT AN SHOWER, TOILET AND BATH! ARE YOU SICK? WHERE OUT AN HOUSE! AND I SEE AFTER MARIO NOT ONLY A DARK BLUE THING, BUT AN GREEN THING, TOO! Waffle: Maybe it's Shadow Mario and... Not-So-Shadowish Mario? Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: That can, but it has not the shape of Shadow Mario... I think it's Count Bleck, but that green thing... I don't know. Waffle: Let's eat them! Waluigi: Okay, so my bathroom uses different facilities than most people . . . I can call them off, if you want me to. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Why would you eat me? I taste as an shoe! You can better eaten! Or do you mean that dark thing and that green thing? Waluigi: Fine. Okay, guys, stop attacking Mario! (they stop) Waluigi: Sorry. They get kind of vicious sometimes. Anyway, Waffle, you can eat them if you wish. Now, back to the more pressing matter: What are you doing in my bathroom? Waffle: We're standing, already. Ecept for Pinkachu, who rides Yoshi. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Yeah, and my red Yoshi stand. But for real... We jumped in an black hole, but that is then disappeared. We thoughting that we're out house, but you said that we in the bathroom. Oh, and if you think we're sneakers, thieves or spies... that we're NOT. But what would you here do? (The waffle chases Shadow Mario and Not-So-Shadow Mario) Waluigi: Bunch of loonies, breaking into my bathroom, chasing my best friends . . . I'm calling the police! Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: HEY! Listing you to my story? Waluigi: Yeah, yeah, I heard. Black hole, transported here, not spies. I hear that all the time. (a voice in the background cries out, "But it's true!") Waluigi: Shut up! Now, give me one good reason why I should believe you. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Mario says that some guy tells he must go in, Bobs Evil Apprentice WOULD go in and the Waffle thinks that is here jam - and I goes in because everyone goes in, thus there isn't another way. In 6 words: We goes in for our goals! And uh... we're good. Only Bob's Apprentice is bad... Waluigi: Hey, what happened to the apprentice, anyway? He hasn't said a line in like, forever. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: I think he would destroy the entire world... AND THIS WORLD, TOO! Waffle: World destorying is a very bad thing to do. Let's stop them! Waluigi: Well, if he's going to destroy my chocolate jello blobs, then I guess I'm with you. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: TOO LATE! He HAS destroyed it! Quick, before he get destroying other things! (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi saw a magical painting) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: I guess we should here jump in... (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi, Mario, the Waffle and Waluigi jumps in the painting) (They hearded the sound: "Ba-da ba ba-da ba!") Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Strange... this does me think an another game for the Nintendo 64... but WHAT? Waluigi: I dunno. Mario Kart 64? Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Oh, I know it again! SUPER MARIO 64! We saw 6 missions to do, to obtain a Star! Let's do the first mission! (Everyone does the mission and saids: "Let-a-GO!", or "Here-we-GO!".) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Were on an island! What's the mission? Hmm... "Choose the good Yoshi to win the races". Uh... Waluigi, where ARE the races? (Sudenly The Guy That Hates Dora appeirs out of nowere and says...) GTHD: I LIKE PIE YOU N00B! Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: I'm not a N00B. But... GTHD, can you say where are the races? If so, can you bring us there? Waffle: Can I offer some pie? Waluigi: No pie! We must focus on the races. Hey, let's try this tunnel . . . (10 min. later are they by the races) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Hey! We're by the races! Good work, Waluigi! Waluigi: Now, which Yoshi is the best one to win the race? It would have to be very fast and very strong and very red . . . but where are there any red Yoshis? Waffle: Well, Pinkachu is riding one. Waluigi: Perfect! Pinkachu, I'm putting $10 bucks on you. Don't blow it, 'cause it's the only allowance I have until next month. Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: I'll do my best, Waluigi! I've me already candidate. (The Race starts, after an hour. The racers must ride an track that leaps as an circle. Who's first by the 3-quart of the track, wins) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: Wow! My Yoshi is faster-then-fast! (Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi won the races!) Green Pinkachu on red Yoshi: YAY! I won! (The crew (with the winner) obtain $1.000.000 bucks and an star) Strange voice that comes out of nowhere: I bet you wonder where the next star is? Everyone: Huh? Who is that? (Spongebob leaps on to the ground.) Spongebob: In order to get the next star, you gotta go through me. I'm very powerful!!!! (Ultra Dude flies in front of Spongebob.) Ultra Dude: Not while I'm around! (Ultra Dude punches Spongebob up in the air.) (Suddenly, a Micro-Goomba appears.) Micro-Goomba: n00b! (The Micro-Goomba eats Ulta Dude.) Micro-Goomba: He would've ruin this story... (Calvin and Hobbes arrive in cardboard time machine) Calvin: Ha! We've Found you! Where's that fat little red guy they call Mario! Hobbes: I haven't seen you guys since Mario Mart! Calvin: Don't remind me what a waste of money that was. You're finîshed now Mario! Micro-Goomba: 'K. Lakitu: YOU MUST DIE!!! (Lakitu kills Calvin and Hobbes with spiny bombs) (Then Lakitu's head asplodes and the mastermind is Shigeru Miyamoto.) Shigeru Miyamoto: You will not kill anymore today!!!! Now to warp have I. I have to find Mario before THEY do! (So Shigeru Miyamoto presses a button and a warp appears then he goes then boom. Then someone esle comes.) Wario: Not if I have anything to say anything about it!!! (Back to Shigeru Miyamoto.) Shigeru Miyamoto: Where am I? It dosen't matter I got to find Mario FAST!!! Hes in grave danger!!! Besides I have to make this new game FAST!!! General Guy: ahha freack, you're not gonna make it! ahha, die! (General Guy and Shigeru Miyamoto have a supah epic 1337 turn-based fight while Ganon is scaring the audience with evil dinner.) Shigeru Miyamoto: No! It is YOU who is going to die! Take this! (Shigeru Miyamoto grabs a vacumm and starts to suck him up!) (the Malleo bros Found Them And Decided to do something to them!) Weegee: Malleo say fire flower in front of miyamoto Malleo: Fire Flower! (miyamoto turns into a fire flower) Malleo: Weegee Stare at general guy! weegee: Stares at general guy (general guy Turns into a weegee) (then miyamoto turns back into a human) Shigeru Miyamoto: Yo! Not cool dude! Not cool!! Malleo: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL MAN LOLLER: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL North Mario: let's go to north Canada! Spongeboban: you will DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws Over 9000 toasters at him) North Mario: BAM!!!!!!!!1 (wario appears.) wario: '''I'm naked! (Wario is not kidding.) : '''Banjo: YUCK!!!!!! : Banjo: 'I'll shoot ya'll! : '''Banjo: '''BANG! Just Kiddi'n! : ('Banjo grabs a wizard's wand and turns nude wario into a ball of DINNER.) : Luigi: YAHOO I'M HERE!!!!!!!! Wazzup Mario Pinkachu Yoshi yes!!! shshsh : Luigi: when am i going to be in a battle? : Dark Bones: I'm going to kill Waluigi because he is a fatty : Dark Bones: Damn it, I forgot that Luigi ate him!!! Now, time to kill Luigi! And Luigi, you're going to battle here!!! (this area turns into a Pokemon fighting area) : Luigi: Well This is going to be Stupid! : Luigi: (BURPPPPPP) cuze meh : Dark Bones: *coughs* Well, bring it on... Luigi. And Shigeru Miyamoto. : Luigi: okay GO MARIO! : Mario: Wazz at? : Luigi: Go attack that Weirdo!!!! : Dark Bones: Your mom is the weirdo, you n00b. Besides, I have a ton of Dry Bones waiting to attack you. I teleported Mario to Princess Peach's Castle, Wahaha!!!! : Luigi: WAHAHAHAHAHAH This is very confusin! very confusin' i don't know how to fight ooooh go Weegee!!!! and Chuck Norris : (Weegee stares at Dark Bones) : Chuck Norris: Roundhouse Kick!!!! : Dark Bones: Chuck Norris is a n00b. n00bs can't fight me. And I see your identity. Your identity is ... George W. Bush! George W. Bush is also a n00b, and easily defeatable, so I just ask Rosalina to use her luma attack. : Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOO oh well weegee stare at him!!!!!! : (WEEGEE STARES AT DARK BONES) : Dark Bones: Weegee stare doesn't affect me, but NO, NONE OF MY ATTACKS ARE WORKING. It's all Chuck Norris's and Sarah Palin's fault, I will ask my dry bones team to kill him with my chainguns. : Luigi: MAMA MIA!!!!!!!!! Hey Bob Saget Kill Him!!!!! : Sonnyb123: Sorry Luigi (jumps on Luigi) : (Suddenly Tails flys out of the sky and lands on the ground) : Tails: YES! YES! I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA!!! :Sonnyb123: Not Today! :(Sonnyb123 asplodes tails) :(A small, skinny creature named Sovereign Blargatron appears from behind a building) :SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wahahahahahaaa! I shall take over the Mushroom Kingdom! :(Sovereign Blargatron looks around nervously, looking at a mysterious piece of paper in his hand) :SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: So that's my target, eh? No problem. First things first, I should make myself look like a Mario character so I can fit in with everyone else. :(Sovereign Blargatron shapeshifts into yet another Mario re-color, with white overalls and a black crown) :SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ha ha! This form is almost as good as my other form! I think I'll stay like this for now. :(Sovereign Blargatron looks at the picture in his hand again and shivers slightly) :SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: OK, target. Bring it on! :(Sovereign Blargatron turns into liquid and eventually drips into Peach's Castle) :SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON (reforming into his original self): OK, this is it. The target's...house, I guess. Now, I just have to find her and kidnap her. :(Sovereign Blargatron sneaks into the bedroom of the sleeping princess, wraps her up in her own blankets, and jumps out the window.) :SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ha! I did it! Game over, man! Game over! :(Fade to black) Somewhere at the Regular Show Universe... Mordecai and Rigby is playing a video when they suddenly hear Sovereign Blargatron laugh. MORDECAI: Did you hear that? RIGBY: Hear what? MORDECAI: Let's go to where Sovereign is. Mordecai throws a warp zone potion into a TV and the tv screen displays the warp zone entrance instead of the usual video games they play. RIGBY: Whooa...! This is awesone! MORDECAI: Let's go. Mordecai and Rigby put their hands inside the entrance to the warp zone then they get sucked into the portal and the TV switches off. RIGBY: I think Sovereign is in! Mordecai and Rigby warp into the Unmario Wiki Universe. Mordecai and Rigby appear in front of Sovereign. MORDECAI: Hey Loser-Uh-oh. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Huh. Intruders. I'd better get out of this castle! Sovereign Blargatron grabs the sleeping Peach and jumps out the window. The height alone would kill a normal human, but Sovereign Blargatron shapeshifts at the last second, becoming something resembling a giant sponge. The sponge cushions Peach's fall, then turns back into Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Well, I doubt those two will follow me now. Time to go to my hideout! Sovereign Blargatron runs off into the dark but Mordecai and Rigby chase him down and fight him. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ow! Leave me alone! Who ARE you guys? Rigby (pointing at the cyborgic Mordecai): This cyborg closely resembles my best friend, Mordecai! and how that came from: South of the Line! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: But...if that's the case, where's the REAL Mordecai? Rigby: Still in the Regular Show Universe, watching us on TV. Scene cuts to Mordecai watching a TV channel of Unmario TV Show Episodes. Real Mordecai: LOL! Muscle Man (cameo): Lame. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wait...you came from another universe? Both: Yep. Totally from the Regular Show Universe. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Oh. I have not heard of that one. No, sir. What's it like? The Real Mordecai appears infront of Blargatron as a hologram. Real Mordecai (as a hologram): Regular Show Universe has everything all Regular Show episodes have. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Oh, OK. So it's basically...wait, how are you here? As a hologram, no less? Is the cyborg version of you doing that somehow? Real Mordecai (as a hologram): DIE! SLASH KILL SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON! Sovereign Blargatron is sliced across his midsection, leaving a long gash that closes up almost instantly. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Nice try. I can't believe I got that distracted! I have the physical properties of a liquid, though, so slashing attacks won't work on me. Toodles! Sovereign Blargatron runs off again, still carrying Princess Peach in his arms. Then, just for a moment, he darts into a small, barely visible house and runs back out again, this time without Princess Peach. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Drat, that was close! Let's just hope they don't use explosions or acid or something! Are they still following me? Rigby: DIE!!! Rigby bites Blargatron and rapidly slashes him with sharp claws. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Owie! Staaaaaahp! I have to stay alive until the sequel, you know. Sovereign Blargatron continues to flee, but stops after a mile or two as he spots Luigi's house. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hey, what's with all the commotion in that house? And why does it smell like cheese? Sovereign Blargatron walks toward the house as the screen fades to black and the words "To Be Continued" appear on the screen.